


Vanilla Bubbles

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belching, Belly Rubs, Burp Kink, Burping, Coming In Pants, M/M, belch - Freeform, burp - Freeform, contactless orgasm, eructophilia, soda bloat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After being forced by his dad to chug an entire twelve-pack of cream soda, Evan receives a visit from his horny fuckbuddy Ben, and the two discover a new kink together.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Vanilla Bubbles

Back in middle school, Ben needed a conveniently placed tree or a trellis or some kind of covered porch in order to climb into a window. Matured now, he could scale a flat surface like a bug, so long as he had the cold, lonely ache of his unburied erection to fuel him toward whatever warm hole awaited him from above. The past few months, the hole in question belonged to an absolute angel by the name of Evan, a pale little cherub who seemed to maintain a permanent virginity. Not for the first time, Ben was braindead with love. Unfortunately for Evan, he knew only one way to express his romantic intent.

The window was just cracked. Ben wedged it open, his fingers finding the latches of the screen with practiced precision. Once he’d gotten it open enough just to squeeze in, he dropped to the floor of Ben’s room gracelessly.

Evan’s room was neurotically neat. No posters or personal effects. Just a desk, a dresser, a framed photo of his unsmiling parents, and a bed, caged tightly within four beige walls. Ben knew the room did little to represent its owner, who was bursting at the seams with personality. It was instead a reflection of his parents: rigid, cold, and cruel.

“Hey, babyslut,” Ben purred as he pulled himself to his feet. Evan lay on his back in bed, staring miserably at the ceiling. As his kind-of-boyfriend approached, he noticed the source of the smaller boy’s travails. The normally slender Evan’s middle was distended and pink, his belly button inverted at the zenith of a soccer ball sized swelling.

“Wow,” Ben observed with raised eyebrows, “who knocked you up?”

Evan directed his pout to his guest. He had to raise his voice over the groan and whine of his belly to be heard. “My dad caught me stealing one of his sodas, so he made me chug the— _buurp_ \--whole twelve-pack as punishment. I feel like I’m full— _burrrp_ \--of balloons and they’re all about to pop.”

Ben’s face went numb. His tiny boyfriend, who looked like something that would spin inside of a music box, always managed to look elegant and polite, even with his ankles pressed to his ears. Seeing him do something as undignified as belch was completely foreign—and as Ben’s twitching dick belied, not in an unpleasant way. He climbed onto the bed, careful not to get his dirty shoes on the clean sheets, and rested his hand atop the firm extrusion, rolling the new outie against his palm as if it were a busty girl’s nipple.

“Wow.” Ben repeated. He was into plenty of kinky shit, but this was a new one. “You look kinda cute like this....”

“It _hurts_ ,” Evan whined, almost pleading. “Oww...don’t press....”

He surprised himself with the loud, short belch that blew his lips open, too sudden to aim away from Ben’s face. Ben cringed simply out of shock, but then opened his eyes and blinked thoughtfully.

“Vanilla cream soda?”

Evan nodded sadly. “I just wanted one.”

“That smelled kinda good.” Experimentally, Ben applied light but insistent pressure to Evan’s pained gut, aiming slightly upward. The gurgle started at Ben’s hand, and growled as it traveled upwards. This time, Evan simply didn’t bother directing his mouth away. The long, basal belch blew past Ben’s face. The taller boy let his jaw hang slack, feeling the breeze on his tongue. “That smells _really_ good.”

“You’re disgusting.” Evan spat. Ben had never seen him mad before, but he didn’t mind. He pushed wide circles around the erect bellybutton, making his guts groan as they shifted inside of him. Evan was sweating, panting, whimpering in discomfort. Annoyed, he grabbed his boyfriend’s unoccupied wrist and aimed the second hand to his gut. “Help me...please.”

“Oh fuck, gladly.” Ben gave a little squeeze, and Evan lurched forward slightly as another burp poured from his mouth. It was one long, clear syllable, transitioning smoothly into a moan of relief. “Does that feel good, baby?”

Nearly purring, Evan hummed, “Yeah... _buoorp_...keep going, please....” A few smaller belches stuttered out. Ben could feel his boyfriend’s belly softening as the pressure released.

“Damn, I have to thank your dad later. You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life right now.”

After projecting another belch, rattling and loud, showing his teeth, Evan panted, “You’re so weird.”

Ben’s hand drifted to the obvious tent in Evan’s pajama pants. “I’m not the only one.”

“ _Braap_! It just— _bruup_ —it just feels—fuck, _braaAAAaack_ —so good....” Drool drizzled down from the corner of his mouth. Evan wondered if it tasted like vanilla cream.

“That’s right, baby, let ‘em out. You’re doing so good.” Evan pressed his mouth against Ben’s. The first few bubbling burps slipped into his mouth easily, but a grander belch blew out his cheeks, pushing them apart. “You taste so sweet inside. That’s just like you.”

“I’m gross,” Evan panted. Four hands searched over the now-squishy gut, pressing into firm spots, pushing everything upwards. For a long few seconds, Evan’s belches popped free so quickly that they overlapped, interrupting himself.

Ben couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, but you’re perfect. God. Can I fuck you? I bet I can fuck you empty, and then fill you back up.”

Evan shook his head, keeping his lips shut tight to briefly subdue the assault. When he opened them to speak, a long, airy belch pushed a strong waft of vanilla into his boyfriend’s face. He tried again. “Not tonight...maybe another time.”

“We can do this again?” Ben grinned. Excited, he gave a spirited little push. Evan’s burp was short but loud, mingling with a moan.

“Yeah...not a whole twelve—brooAAAp—buuurp—” he panted hard before forcing out another quick belch, making room in his throat to speak, “not a whole twelve pack.”

His belly was soft and elastic. Ben massaged the deflating balloon of his boyfriend’s guts, kneading it like dough. “Fuck that. I’m gonna pump you up bigger than a parade float. I want the walls rattling. You’re gonna love it, you nasty little freak.”

Evan closed his eyes. “I think there’s just a little left. I wanna come. I really— _bouwarp_ —I really need to come.”

“Me too, baby. Do you need help?”

“Just keep rubbing my belly...don’t stop....”

Ben happily obliged. He got rough, using the strength in his knuckles. His cock was fighting against the fly of his jeans, twitching, balls hitching up. He never came without stimulation. Tonight was a night of new experiences, though.

Evan’s eyes popped open as the brassy percussion rattled past his tonsils. Immediately, he began orgasming, though the sensation in his cock was dwarfed by the pleasurable vibration of his throat. It was loud enough that Ben could feel the sound hit his eardrums. Though he was coming hard in his pants, he maintained focus, wrenching the gas from his petite boyfriend with enthusiasm.

“ _BruAAAAAruwaaaorr—BRAAAAAP—_ ” he gasped down two lungfuls of air, “ _Bwwruuuck—Bruuuoorp_ —” He forced out a series of short, exclamatory belches, filling the gap before the next wave of gas rose, “ _GuuWAAAArgh—augh—borp—booorp—oh God—”_

He folded himself in half, pinning Ben’s hands between his gut and his thighs, as the loudest eruption of sound that had ever come from the tiny twink roared out, lips flapping, flecks of thick drool blowing out in horizontal streams onto Ben’s face.

“ ** _BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!”_**

The framed photo on the wall clattered to the floor. Evan dropped to the mattress like a puppet whose strings had been cut, his chest heaving with his desperate attempt to refill his empty lungs, sweating and red. A couple of tiny after-burps bumped up, comparatively nothing.

“Oh my _God_...that felt so good...that was better than sex...that was the best punishment my dad’s ever given me...”

Ben buried his face in his boyfriend’s slender neck, rubbing the newly flattened expanse of his stomach. Letting his lips brush against the sensitive skin of his neck, he moaned praises. “You did so great, you’re the sexiest person alive, I’ve never cum so hard in my life, marry me, marry me...”

Footsteps thudded up the stairs. A veteran of sneaking around his fucktoys’ houses, Ben dropped and rolled under the bed like a secret agent. He just managed to pull his arm in as the door burst open.

“Jesus, kid, the fuck is wrong with you? You torturing goats up here?” Ben recognized Evan’s father’s booming voice. He’d never actually seen the man, only heard him from his various hiding places.

“It’s the soda, Daddy. It really hurt my tummy.” Evan’s voice went demure, fawning, when he spoke to his dad.

“Oh.” A pause. “Well take a god damn antiacid. I can’t hear the TV.”

“Okay, Daddy. I’ll be— _buuUUUuuurp_ —” he gasped at the unexpected belch.

“God damn, kid. That’s the manliest sound that’s ever come out of you.”

“Sorry, Daddy. I’ll be quiet.”

There was a pause before the door snapped shut. Ben held until he heard the heavy footsteps descend the stairs. When he rolled out, jumping to his feet, he pressed a wet kiss to his boyfriend’s soft cheek.

“I gotta go, babe. I’m gonna buy as many two-liters as I can. I’ll be back tomorrow night—leave your window open. And get your ass ready. I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you’re blasting like a trombone, you disgusting little freak.”

Evan gave a pleased little wave as his boyfriend climbed out the window.


End file.
